


Unexpected

by PlasticStarz



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Lies, Reader-Insert, cruel games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStarz/pseuds/PlasticStarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a cruel game that had unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Durarara!! story! Really excited about this first chapter and I hope I am able to keep the characters true. By the way, I've been listening to Paramore a lot lately...it's gonna reflect on the chapters! Also, reader-chan won't appear until next chapter.

 

_**You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you** _  
_**My little decoy, don't look so blue** _  
_**You should have seen right through** _  
_**I'm using you** _  
_**My little decoy** _

* * *

 

 

Crowds of people walked through the city streets. Different shapes and sizes, different lives, agendas, and secrets. Each person none the wiser that all these things about them were known to one individual. This certain person was standing over the rail of a rather tall building in the center of the city, watching the sea of people fondly. Izaya Orihara loved humans. Loved them all equally and unconditionally. They were his to study. His to play with endlessly. His occupation as an informant made him all the more closer to them. Every single piece of information made him feel as if he was a part of their very lives and if his interest was piqued he would make it so. They were and are his everything.  
A small chime from his cell phone interrupted the sounds of the city. He had just received a text message, and with a mischievous smile he replied with some instructions before leaning away from the railing.

“Time to go…~”

Naturally, humans were not just a job to him. Izaya was nice enough to include them in his hobbies as well. If trolling the internet wasn’t enough, he would physically get out into the city, or go to Ikebukuro to stir up trouble with the gangs or mess with Shizu-chan. Unfortunately, the entertainment would only last for so long. The gang wars died down again, so of course he’d be back on the web in the suicide chat rooms. But those had been so disappointing recently and the informant became troubled with immense boredom. It literally made him depressed.

During those very intense dreary days, if his schedule would allow it, he would indulge himself in another favorite pastime. It was something he would do every once in blue moon. In fact, he was off to meet with the _current_ objective now. Kaname Ono. She was a conservative young girl. Conservative in the sense she was modest and young meaning she was nearing the final year of high school. His “courtship” with her began a little over three weeks ago, when he accidently bumped into her on the subway. Afterwards, there were plenty of both non/coincidental meet ups, cute text messages, meaningful (and always fabricated stories on his part) conversation together on long walks. Of course all of this was done for Izaya’s own hidden agenda…

Izaya was planning on taking this naive girls’ virginity.

It was not about getting sexual kicks. Oh no. The informant was just performing this carefully worked out routine. Yes, he purposely researched this particular girl and chose her not because she was a virgin, but that she chose to hold to that for the sake of having pure morals.  
It was high values Izaya could respect, especially if they cling onto those types of principles and resist the temptations of the flesh. So upon reading her proud statement in one of the many chat rooms he participated in… “I’m saving myself for marriage! No guy will ever have the privilege unless he plans on being my husband. :)”  
It was statements like hers that made him take up this hobby to begin with! How fun, he would think and begin the process that he had done many, many times.

The dark haired young man finally reached his destination. He entered a nice hotel, ones with bright, crystalized chandeliers and red/gold décor that just screamed romance. The room he reserved was waiting for him along with white champagne on ice with two glasses. Removing his custom-made favorite coat, he placed it on a chair and took the wine glasses into his hand. On cue, a quiet tapping came from the other side of the door.

“Come in~!”

In stepped the dainty Miss Kaname Ono and he noted that she was showing a little more skin than she usually did. Her pink lips parted in surprise when she took in the room they were in. Like those cliché romance films (like ones he would see Shizu-chan’s little brother Kasuka in) he sprinkled red rose petals all over the room. This little detail made him want to gag, but it was all for the good of the game. Her expression only confirmed it.

“Oh my god…I can’t believe you did this…for me.” Her eyes sparkled with tears of what he guessed was joy. With a sickening sweet smile he reached out his free hand and used his thumb to flick away a tear.

“I thought you might appreciate the gesture.” He said gently, and held out a glass for her. “There’s no need for tears though, Kana-chan.~”  
With an oh-so-innocent blush she took the champagne (he also tried not to burst out laughing when he noticed she still had on her purity ring), taking a delicate sip. His hand that had been on her cheek traveled down to her neck onto her bare shoulder. Her blush, a blush that all inexperienced girls would have, deepened a dark shade of red.

He hated how easy it could be, he thought as he moved in to give her a sensual kiss. Especially with all the tedious task he had to do to get these girls in this position. They only appeared so strong-willed in the beginning with their convictions on marriage and sex.  
Setting their glasses down, Izaya carefully led her to the plush king sized bed and slowly began to remove her blouse. Her breathing had already become heavy, her little body shaking with anticipation. Sometimes he would give them a chance to surprise him and say no.

“Are you sure…?” He would whisper while leading a trail of kisses down the neck.

The answers would be either a quick yes or… “Ummm…I don’t know if I…”

Then came a small test. He would pull himself off them masking his handsome expression with a sort of sad understanding. “I see.” He would say quietly and watch the girl’s own face appear panicked at the thought of him losing interest. “We can’t do this if there are doubts. That’s not how I want this to be.”

No, he wanted them to be certain that it was entirely their own doing.

They would say things like: “I don’t have any doubts about this! I’m just nervous I swear!”

“Oh~?” His slender fingers traced a naked thigh. “I don’t know if I believe you…”

It was at this point they would take his hands into theirs and look him in the eyes with complete adoration and trust. “I want it to be with you. I love you so I know it’s right.”

"So that’s how you truly feel…?”

“Of course. I mean it…I love you.”

And there it was, he would be thinking again as he took only a moment to slip on a condom and proceeded to deflower this current girl, Miss Kaname Ono. He found in these little experiments, that it wasn’t the sex that tempted them. Humans were just infatuated with the idea of being in love. No matter how much he wished for a challenge, in the end it was their very own desperate want for love that destroyed them. Something as precious sounding as ‘love’ led to their downfall.

When he was finished he rolled on to his back and she laid her head on his chest. He would give them that small sense of comfort and safety for a good thirty seconds, before abruptly sitting up to calmly gather his clothes.

“W-where are you going?”

“I’m going home. Really no point in staying here with you now~.” He slipped on his pants smiling down at the naked girl. Those pretty eyes of hers began to grow wide with horror. “By the look on your face I can see that you understand what I’m getting at. That’s really good Kana-chan! I hate explaining the obvious~.” He chirped while pulling his shirt over his head and moved to put on his shoes.

She sat up holding the cotton sheets tightly around herself, becoming paler by the second. “I…we…” She continued to stare him and his smiling face. “But I love you!”

“And I gladly welcome that! For you see I do love you…” He broke out in a smirk when he saw that flicker of hope. “But not in the way you **think** you love me. That’s just silly~! Laughable actually!” Feeling giddy he did a small twirl around the bed all the while keeping watch on her reactions. “I love all humans. However, since we are on the subject…before now did you ever hear me say those words to you?”

He took her shame filled silence as a ‘no’. “You just assumed I felt that way, didn’t you? Believed that I thought of you as special and that we would spend our lives together in blissful happiness.” He shook his head lightly at the notion, throwing on his fur coat. “That’s why you thought it would be okay to toss your morals out the window.”

“No! You lied to me! Y-you tricked me into..-!”

“Ah-ah-ah~!” He held out a finger to interrupt pathetic blubbering that he had heard many times before her. “I admit I haven’t been entirely truthful during our time together, but let’s be fair with the blame here. It was your own feelings and judgment that led to this.”

She began to sputter unintelligible words so he continued. “Think about it! We had a conversation about this just a couple of days ago! I brought up the topic of sex, and while you did express your wish to wait until marriage you quickly changed your mind when I told you I felt _very_ differently about the matter.”

Tears were beginning to fall, but Izaya felt not one ounce of sympathy for the girl. He may have manipulated her with his charms, but every choice she made was her own. He had not forced his beliefs on her nor pressured her into sex. He turned his back on her in order to take a peek at his reflection in the mirror on the dresser. His hair was unkempt due to Kaname running her fingers through his hair during their little tryst. That had been extremely irritating and he immediately went to smooth it down.

“I even gave you the opportunity to back out, but you went through with it anyway.” Crimson eyes shifted to the corner of the mirror to view the girl once more. “You’re here because you wanted to be.” Spinning on his heels he headed straight for the door. “It’s really sad~ You weren’t waiting for _someone_ special; you were just willing to give it up to **anyone** who would make _you_ feel special.”

The room was now dead quiet and her whimpers had stopped. She could not even say anything to her defensive. The informant knew she was devastated and humiliated, but more so at the fact he told her the ugly truth.

“Well, this was all just _too_ predictable! But thanks for the nice time anyway~ Oh, you should probably clear out soon, Kana-chan. It’s difficult to catch a cab at this hour.” Satisfied with his work he gave her a backwards wave. “Have a good evening~!”

And he left her alone to stew in her own shame and misery. Again, he was disappointed with the lack of challenge, but since he had expected it he couldn’t really complain. Despite that, he did have something to look forward too. Although all these girls’ actions ended up being foreseeable in his games, he did enjoy seeing how they handled their lives afterwards. Now that was always fun. Sometimes they would have trouble letting go and continue to cling to thoughts of him. Try to follow him around with vows of undying love. Others would do the opposite and resort to a deep hatred for him. Some would close the curtains to their windows and hide in their room. They would withdraw from friends and family. There were also those who would feel it necessary to even move out of the city to escape their humiliation! Then of course there were others who just couldn’t cope and well…if they wanted to go out like _that_ to get away from the pain then he wouldn’t stop them.

He didn't know when he would have the time to do this again, but he sincerely hoped it would be more eventful.

His cell phone had begun to ring, and when checked he saw that it was one of his regular clients. Excellent timing, he couldn’t help but think. The informant was so ready to get back to work.

* * *

 

**_I'm not sorry at all_ **  
**_No, I won't be sorry at all_ **  
**_I'd do it over again_ **  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first chapter! Really hope I didn't mess up Izaya. Dude was incredibly hard to write...  
> I wanna give a special thanks to Poppelganger whose Durarara!! fics were a major inspiration to me. She also gave a ton of insight on how to write the infamous Izaya Orihara!  
> If you read her stuff then you know she's crazy amazing at writing the Drr!! world. And if you haven't read them, then you should! You will enjoy them!
> 
> Until the next update!


	2. I Caught Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm both aware and ashamed this took me a month to get out.  
> I have reasons though! D:  
> 1\. I have another story on FF.net, that I have been trying to finish due to some request. You know what I found out? I can't multi-task! :[ Kept going back and forth between this story and that.  
> 2\. I rewrote this chapter a couple of times cause I wasn't satisfied with it. I'm still not DX  
> 3\. Izaya is hard to write. That's its own reason.  
> 4\. Kept getting distracted by outside influences!
> 
> But anyway enough with my excuses. Here it is.

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself** _  
_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you** _  
  


* * *

**Banba: Don’t you think it’s a little too soon to be thinking about sex?**

**Banba: You two just started dating. :/**

**Koto: I knowwww! :(**

**Koto: But I can’t help what I feel.**

**Koto: AND he said he could see himself marrying me ^//^**

**Banba: That’s nice…**

**Banba:…but seriously, you just STARTED dating!!**

**Koto: D:**

**-Kanra has entered the chat room-**

**Koto: Kanra!! :D**

**Banba: Hey :)**

**Kanra: Good evening~! :3**

**Kanra: What did I miss?**

**Koto: Banba is being a meanie again! :’(**

**Banba: Am not! -_-**

**Kanra: Why is she being mean to you Koto? :(**

**Banba: I’m not being mean!!!**

**Koto: Well I KNOW I said I would wait until marriage, but I think I want my first time to be with Daisuke.**

**Kanra: Quite a big step!**

**Kanra: Especially since you two barely started dating.**

**Banba: Exactly!**

**Koto: Not you too Kanra T_T**

**Kanra: I didn’t say I was against it.**

**Kanra: It is your choice to do what you want with whomever you want~**

**Koto: I really think I do love him though to want to do this.**

**Banba: And that’s the problem.**

**Banba: You said you ‘think’ twice.**

**Banba: You should be sure.**

**Banba: You don’t want to have regrets with something like that.**

**Kanra: Ooo~ are you speaking from experience Banba?**

**Koto: O.O**

**Banba: NO!**

**Banba: I’m just saying when it comes to love and sex, maybe it’s best to wait.**

**Kanra: Wait until marriage right?**

**Kanra: You’re so refined Banba~!**

**Banba: -____-+**

**Koto: But what IF you don’t get married until your 40?! :p**

**Banba: ... I’ll just have to be patient won’t I?**

You quietly let out a frustrated sigh, and began erasing for the umpteenth time. You were sitting inside a quaint little café. The aroma of coffee beans and freshly baked goods made it all the more pleasant and calming. Wonderfully quiet despite it being a weekend, and conversations were kept at a low. Only sounds that were more audible were the clinks of glass, clicking of laptops, and flipping pages of books.     

            You studied the drawing in your sketch pad, dissatisfied you brought your eyes back up to observe your subject. It was an elderly lady sitting a few tables over. She had thick glasses, grey hair in a bun, and in her lap was a small black book. Older people, in your opinion, were the most difficult to draw. Currently you were having trouble with the veins and wrinkles that were bulging out on her hands. Which by the way, had been the reason you chose her as the subject in the first place. They were so thin and frail like a loose sheet of paper.

            The tip of your tongue poked out to the corner of your lips, a habit you picked up while trying to concentrate on your sketches and you eyed the hands that you had redrawn.

            “Ahh~ that’s very impressive!” Came an alluring voice from behind you. “The hands could use a little work though.”

            Your eye involuntary twitched, and you quickly pulled your sketch book to your chest before turning your head to meet your critic. It was a young man with dark hair and a dark fur coat. You could not help but notice that he was incredibly handsome and he had a pleasant smile on his face that only enhanced that. His head was tilted at an angle that had indicated that he had probably been watching you draw for a while. The thought made you feel embarrassed and irritated.

            “Yeah, I’m working on it…” You replied curtly, and turned your back on him in the hopes that would be the end it. However, the man only came around the table to the empty chair in front of you.

            “Is this seat taken?”

            “ _Actually_ yes, I’m waiting for my friend.” You lie rather quickly as you were not up to friendly conversation with the intrusive fellow. “Sorry.”

            His smile didn’t falter in the slightest. “Ohh no worries~ I’ll just sit here until they arrive then.” And he proceeded to sit himself in the vacant chair blocking the view of your subject. You gaped at the man, and your mouth desperately tried to form words that would get him to leave, but alas none came out. 

            “I’ve seen you in here before just sketching away.” He said, his fingers laced together while his chin rested atop of them. “And I always wondered if you were any good, and now I know.~”

            You raised a brow, vaguely wondering why you had never noticed him in the shop before. And why did it feel like you were being insulted? Uncomfortable, you hastily stuffed your sketch book in your backpack.

            “Ahh…thanks.” Clearing your throat you continued. “Is there anything…I can help you with?” You surveyed him once more. Truth be told he was a suspicious character, and it didn’t help that he openly admitted to watching you draw before. Again just the thought made you shift in your seat uneasily.

            He gave light chuckle in response. “Like I said, I’ve seen you in here before and well… I decided that this time I would come over and chat with you.~”

“Alright.” You said and feigned a polite smile. “So do you always start off your conversations by telling people you watch them? Because I don’t mind telling you it’s creepy.”

            While you had meant to offend him he only continued to smile at you. “How cold.~” He said. “And here I assumed you were the type that just expressed yourself on paper. You surprise me [Name]-chan~!”

            Hearing your name roll off the stranger’s tongue so casually struck a chord of fear in you, and you immediately sat straight up. He remained calm and tilted his head playfully at your reaction. “H-how did you know my name?”

            Chuckling again, he simply pointed to the strap of your dark purple backpack which held your first name that you had written in bold letters with a white sharpie. Your shoulders dropped losing all the tension in them, and your cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

            “…Oh…” You said lamely and mentally cursed. “Err..I forgot I had written it on there…” Your [E/C] orbs shifted up to meet his red ones. “Sooo you know my name, but I didn’t get yours.”

            “Ah~ you’re right [Name]-chan!” His informal usage of your name made you grit your teeth in annoyance. “My manners completely escaped me.” He reached over to take your hand into his and slowly brought it towards his face. “I’m Izaya Orihara.” His lips lightly made contact with your knuckle. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

            As soon as the name ‘Izaya Orihara’ sunk in, you snatched your hand out of his grasp. All the fear and tension that had left before came back, but hundred times more intensified that your whole body just froze up.

            This man was infamous, in both Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. Like a black cat on Friday the 13th , if he crossed your path it was a bad omen. Truly a dangerous individual who knew everything that went on in the shadows. You’ve heard **horror** stories about him around your high school.

            A good part of you even suspected that he already knew your name before he even noticed it was on your backpack.

            The panic on your face was all too clear for him to see, and the smile transformed into an amused smirk. “So you’ve heard of me.~ That’s wonderful! Means I don’t have to talk about myself as much.”

            _Run Away!!_

                     “Ahh I h-have to go.” You tried your hardest to remain calm, and quickly gathered your backpack in your arms.

            “Oh so soon? What about your friend?”

            “Friend?” The fear you had for him had muddled your brain so much that you had forgotten your lie earlier. Attempting to regain your senses you pulled out your cellphone. “Umm..look at that , she’s not coming. Bye.”

            “Do you think I could get your number?”

            Your body went completely rigid for the third time that day. You let out a shaky breath while clutching your cellphone tightly in yours hand. “Why?”

            He rubs the back of his neck, as if he were shy. “Well I would like to get in touch with you.” He says. “So I could ask you out.~”

            Now that was surprising to you. You stared at him, unsure of what to say. If he were a normal guy, you might have felt flattered that a handsome stranger was interested in you. But he wasn’t a normal guy. Being asked out by Izaya Orihara was, to you, the equivalent of getting a visit by the grim reaper. The great debate in your head was how to say ‘hell no’ without offending him. Though you were pretty sure if he really did want your number he could easily get it without you having to tell him.

            You must have been quiet for too long because Izaya decided to speak.

            “I see you’re uncomfortable by my asking.” He said, and took a napkin out of the dispenser.

            “…A little bit.” You admitted and prayed he would just dismiss you. Instead he took out a pen from his coat and began to scribble on the napkin. “Look, Orihara-san-”

            “Please, just Izaya is fine.~”

            “Okayyy. Izaya-san, I don’t-” You were cut off again when he stood up and approached you. Which in turn made you take a tentative step back.

            “How about this~ I’ll give you my number instead…” He suggested, holding out the napkin for you take. Still terrified of incurring his wrath you accepted. “Think about it, will you?”

            You gulped, but nodded. Seemingly satisfied he smiled and strode past you with his hands in his coat pockets. “I do hope to hear from you soon.~”

            And he was gone, leaving you standing in that coffee shop to stare at the napkin he had given you. His name was written neatly at the top along with the promised digits, and he also drew a smiley face.

            This whole encounter left you both deeply scared and confused. Scared because well, it was the notorious Izaya Orihara and confused because you were not sure why he wanted to ask you out. Before he even told you who he was, you really had not been the most pleasant person towards him. In fact you even tried to be off putting so he would leave you alone.

            Though the longer you stared at the napkin you found that there was a small part of you that was excited about this. There wasn’t a whole lot that ever happened to you, and now you had a choice to either take him up on his offer or not. And because of that dangerous thinking you tucked the napkin into your bag.

*

            It had nearly been two weeks since your encounter with Izaya. Your life still remained normal as ever. You had went to school, went home, studied (or blow that off by sketching), ate dinner with your father and stepmother, went back to your room to study and the next day do everything over again.

            You did think about him though, which infuriated you to no end. There were times you would take out the napkin, and deliberate in your head. One time you had even gotten close to dialing his number. Of course every time these thoughts happened you always came back to your senses. There was no good that could from associating yourself with him.

            Right now you were on the subway train returning to home after yet another uneventful day of school. One more month, you told yourself then your junior year would be over. Not that you would be free in the summer. Your father was ‘encouraging’ you take some summer business courses. He thought your time would be better spent preparing for your senior year, instead of “useless doodling”. You agreed to his request just to appease him.

            Though you continue to draw when you had any time to yourself, which was now on this train. The subject you had chosen was a chubby boy. He sat next to women, who you assumed was the mother, and he was slurping on a rather large rainbow lollipop. You decided when you got home that you would try to add the color.

            “Well this is a lovely surprise.~” The sound of that familiar silky voice made you jump causing you to drop your sketch book on the dirty train floor. You reached for it but another arm came from behind and picked it up. “Ahh~ I see you’ve been practicing on your hands.”

            He he took the seat next to you wearing that smile he had before. You were speechless, and your heart was racing from fear and, while loathe to admit it, excitement.

            “Oooo~ you do abstract too?” He asked, shamelessly flipping through the pages of your sketchbook.

            Double take on that. He was going through _your_ sketchbook. Your insecurity of your art overtook your initial feelings of terror, and you ripped the sketchbook out of his hands. “Give me that!”

            “There’s no need to get so upset [Name]-chan.” He teased, holding his hands up defensively. “I just wanted to take a little peek at your work.”

            You noticed he failed to give any compliments on what he did see. Growling under your breath, you scooted away from him as much as you could. “What are you doing here anyway?”

            “Making use of our public transportation system of course!” He explained, and propped both arms over his seat. “That’s what they’re for aren’t they? So that we can get to our destination?”

            “No.” You try to keep the bite out of your tone. “What are you doing on _this_ particular train? I mean, I take this route all the time and I’ve never seen you.”

            You were aware that it was none of your business, but right now you suspected him of stalking you so it was a fair inquiry.

            “Ohh~ Then you should have worded your question better.” He ignored the glare you were giving him. “If you must know I’m on my way to see an _associate_ of mine.”

            Hearing the ominous intent had you remember exactly who he was and what he does, and you felt the terrible twisting of knots in your stomach.

             “I never did get your call.”

            And there was the awkwardness. You didn’t even want to look at him, less he use that penetrating gaze that would immobilize you. “You told me to think about…” A small pause before the blow. “And I’m not really looking to date anyone right now.”

            It sounded reasonable, and more importantly it was honest.

            “What a shame.” He murmured, but in no way was there even a hint of disappoint in his voice. “Well I guess we could just become friends first before we start dating.~”

            Your jaw dropped and your head whirled around to stare at him in astonishment. Either he didn’t understand that you were _politely_ turning him down, or he wasn’t going to let you.

            “Excuse me?” You huffed, angered when you thought of the latter. “Let me rephrase that; I don’t want to date or be your friend.”

            He gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt. “How mean!”

            His reaction only left you feeling more agitated and it overcoming the trepidation that you originally had.

            The smile had returned. “Won’t you at least tell me why, [Name]-chan?”

            “Listen, I don’t really know you and-”

            “Now what kind of reason is that? We all start off as strangers, [Name]-chan.”

            Mental face palm.

            You squinted at him suspiciously. “Exactly how old are you anyway?”

            “Twenty-four.”

            “There you have it then.” You boasted with smug satisfaction. “I _just_ turned seventeen. Dating me could land you in jail.”

            It was true, you had turned seventeen two months ago.

            “Hmm~ it’s only a seven year difference.” He countered, waving his hand dismissively. “Besides, you’ll eventually turn eighteen, so it won’t be a lasting issue.”

            At this point you were exasperated by his persistency. It was obvious he didn’t respond to rejection normally. That was a red flag in itself. So you would take a bolder and honest approach.  

            “How about your line of work?” Immediate regret came when suddenly his red orbs narrowed dangerously at you.

            “That _is_ a good reason.” He replied smoothly and leaned forward towards your withdrawing form. You couldn’t breathe. When he was close enough the seriousness had left and there was the all too familiar smile. “But do you really think it’s fair to penalize me because of my occupation? You’ll deny me companionship for that~?”

            “This is my stop.” It really wasn’t, but a forty-five minute walk home was the least of your worries at this exact moment. Quickly you ejected yourself from your seat, but it seemed Izaya wasn’t done with the conversation. Just as quick he gotten up and placed a hand on your shoulder.

            “Now hold on a min-Oof!!” It all had happened so fast.

            Izaya Orihara had started flirting with you and that been annoying. Then he became intimidating and that had been terrifying. It had been too much in such a short amount of time, and then his hand was on you. You overreacted, twisted around and kneed him hard in the groin. You only caught a glimpse of his face (that contorted into a very agonizing expression) and he was gripping the seat to keep himself upright. To make matters worse there were even a couple of painful ‘Ooooooo’s’ from onlookers. You didn’t wait for retaliation. You bolted off the train. You pushed through the crowds and ran all the way home, not daring to even slow down.

*

            You were a nervous wreck. To think out of all the people you could have physically assaulted, in this city, or even in this world, it had to be Izaya Orihara. Upon reaching your home you had thrown up from over exhaustion and because you knew you had basically ruined your own life. Your heart was beating out of your chest, and you were perspiring badly.

            Your father had come up to the room and took no notice to your obvious distress. Instead, he only asked if you were going to come down for dinner. When you told him you were not feeling well, he grumbled and informed you that you would eat it tomorrow for breakfast so that your share wouldn’t go to waste.

            You grimaced, knowing you might not even get the chance to even live for breakfast tomorrow. Maybe he already sent some thugs from the Dollars, or even the Awakusu to deal with you.

            “Oh god…”  Bile was threating to exit you again, and you forced yourself to keep it down.  You sat up from your bed, and took a deep breath. On your desk was the napkin he had given to you the day you had first met. Yet another debate began in your head as you stared at it. You could call, you thought, and try to apologize. But judging by his reputation, he wasn’t exactly known for being the mercy type.

            …Maybe if you begged?

            “Oh god….” You groaned again, and took the napkin into your hand. You had to take several more deep breaths before getting out your cell.

            It should never take anyone ten minutes to dial a number, nor feel dread when it rings.

            “Hello?” Came a voice after the second ring.

            He didn’t sound like he was in pain, so you took it as a good sign. Though, it wasn’t enough to assure you either, so you failed to answer him.

            “Hello?” He said disturbingly more playful this time. “Is that you [Name]-chan?~”

            You didn’t realize you were holding breath until you finally let out a big exhale. “Yes.” You answered, trying your best to keep your voice steady. “Yeah, it’s me.” You didn’t want to give him another chance to speak since it would just make this task more difficult. “I wanted to say I’m very sorry for what happened today. I overreacted in the worse way. So I’m sorry.” A pause. “ **So** , _so_ , sorry.”

            “How sweet of you to call and say that~! However…” The sinister tone in his voice made your heart sink.  “What happened today was very unpleasant. I really don’t think an apology is going to cut it.”

            “But I-!”

            “Let me finish. As I said, your little phone apology, endearing as it is, isn’t enough. But I think I could find it in myself to forgive you, if you can make the same apology in person. It will have to be over dinner with me, let’s say this Saturday.~”

            Maybe you were better off dead, you thought.

            Though, he could have been unreasonable and far crueler. Instead he wanted to have dinner with you. You had racked him, and the guy was still asking you out. You didn’t know why, and now your heart was fluttering fast again, but not completely out of fear. You should say no, and maybe face the consequences. You knew no good could come from this. There was the possibility it was a trap. You should refuse. Right?

            You didn’t have a lot of time to think about it.

            “Okay.”

*

            After hanging up the phone Izaya began to laugh. Then he had to stop because it caused him to move too much, and pain signals shot to his groin. He readjusted the bag of ice over his crotch.       

            He didn’t enjoy being in pain, but if it worked in his favor then it was a small price to pay. With all his little spats with Shizu-chan, he had become quick with his reflexes, but he admitted to himself that you caught him off guard with _that_. He had not been hit in balls for long time, the last had been when he was fifteen. He was babysitting his twin sisters, when the little brats snuck into his room and he forcibly dragged them out kicking in screaming. Mairu, doing the kicking had got him pretty good. He had hoped it would never happen again. 

            The way home was a long and painful one. When he limped into his apartment Namie laughed at him, much like the time when came home with a black eye from Simon, and she asked to know what happened. He kept the details to himself for the sake of his pride, and sent her home.

            It had been a year since the last time he played this little game, and now work was slow so he had free time again.

            [First] [Last], online screen name Banba. You had gotten under his radar recently. He had had met you through a mutual online friend, and for a while he had found you to be dull. But then he had noticed how vehement you would get on certain topics. Sex and love, for example. So during online chats he would make sure to bring it up and poke fun at you to get your responses. When he thought you might make a good target, he actively went to research you.

            As he had originally thought nothing in your life interested him, but then again, it wasn’t your life he took interest in. It was only your convictions.

            You had impressed him so far. You had not called him, and usually when he gave the girl the option to call him he would receive it in two to three days. His meet up with you today was not coincidental like he led you to believe. The informant had every intention of getting you to reconsider. How else would the game begin? But still you continued to refuse him and then you had kneed him.

            Despite that, Izaya did not consider it a lost cause. He knew you were drawn to him; even it was just a tiny bit. How? Because you had kept his number. Getting a call from you was only the first victory. Now he had the opportunity draw you in deeper.

            Smirking, he picked up one of the pieces on the board. It was a regular, _white_ , chess piece. A pawn. It was most appropriate in this game because the pawn was just that. Incredibly easy to manipulate, and were necessary to sacrifice; that’s exactly how he thought of girls like you.     

            “I hope you don’t disappoint me, [Name]-chan.~”

           

* * *

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you** _  
_**But I don't know what I want** _  
_**No, I don't know what I want** _  
_**You got it, you got it, some kind of magic** _  
_**Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless** _  
_**I hate this, I hate this** _  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Til next time <3


End file.
